Ratcheting drivers are currently available to those skilled in applying fasteners, and in performing like actions. Such drivers commonly include a handle and an actuator thereon. Such drivers also commonly include a driven gear and pawl assembly, all for maneuvering the actuator for selectively setting the assembly for rotational driving in either direction while allowing ratcheting in the direction opposite the driving direction.